heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Epilogue - Ethan's Grave
"Ethan's Grave" is one of seven possible endings to Ethan Mars' story in Heavy Rain. It is his neutral ending. Characters *Ethan Mars (dead) *Grace Mars *Shaun Mars *Madison Paige (if alive) *Scott Shelby (if alive) Ending Shaun Mars is seen crying over his father's grave. Grace walks solemnly to Shaun and tells him it's time to leave. They leave hand in hand, but Shaun looks back toward the grave one last time. A few extended scenes can occur here. If Madison is still alive, she will be seen before Grace walks to Shaun, leaning against a tree, also upset and saddened at the death of her friend (and possible lover). If Scott also survives, he will appear at the end of the scene, watching the two for a moment in great remorse and happiness, since he actually found a father capable of saving his son. Transcript (The camera pans over Charity Cross Cemetery. Shaun is seen kneeling at Ethan's grave. Grace comes over to get Shaun and Madison, if alive, is seen standing under a tree behind them.) Grace: Come on, Shaun... We've got to go now... (Grace and Shaun both leave. If Madison survived, she is seen observing them and appearing to say something to herself; if Scott survived, he is seen some distance away, watching Grace and Shaun with remorse.) Requirements * Ethan dies. This means that he must either reach the warehouse alone, or reach the warehouse along with Norman and Madison, but not get Madison's warning about the police. * In order for Scott and Madison to appear: ** Scott must survive in "The Old Warehouse" by either not being shot by Ethan (if Ethan goes alone) or winning the fight against Norman (if he and Madison go along with Ethan). ** Madison must survive in "The Doc" and "Killer's Place," but either fail to locate the warehouse (if Ethan goes alone) or fail to warn Ethan about the police (if she and Norman go along with Ethan). Trivia * This can be considered Ethan's "neutral" ending because, in spite of successfully saving his son, he ends up dying in the process. * Some have speculated that Scott Shelby appears somewhat regretful in this scene as if this was not what he had intended to happen (even though he tried to kill Ethan if he and Norman Jayden both arrived at the warehouse). Others have said he appears almost happy, not because Ethan is dead, but because Scott has finally found a parent willing to do whatever it takes to save his son. * Norman is the only main character to not appear in this ending. * Madison is shown wearing the same clothes she wore in "Tears in the Rain." * This ending has the least dialogue, with only one spoken line (not counting "Unpunished," "Helpless," and "Origami Blues," which have no dialogue). * If you look closely at Grace's right hand when she speaks to Shaun, she appears to be wearing a ring. This could be the same ring she wore when she was married to Ethan, meaning she kept it even after they divorced. * It should be noted that there is a plot hole regarding the appearances of the police in "The Old Warehouse": ** If Ethan goes alone, he will always get shot as soon as he exits. ** If Ethan goes with just one of the other two characters, or Madison goes with Norman, the police won't show up. ** If Ethan goes with both Norman and Madison, the police will show up but Madison must warn him in order to prevent the cops from shooting him. Videos de:Epilog - Ethans Grab es:Epílogo - La tumba de Ethan Ethan's Grave, Epilogue - Category:Chapters Category:Ethan Mars Chapters Category:Madison Paige Chapters Category:Scott Shelby Chapters Category:Heavy Rain